The 76th Hunger Games
by Dracorex16
Summary: This is my SYOT where the rebellion failed. Haymich is dead, Peeta is dead. And the hunger games are still going.
1. Tribute form

Hey, fanfictioners! I'm sort of out of ideas at the moment and thought that I'd make my own SYOT. So here's what you'd need for the character: (And just PM me the characters please)

Name:

District:

Age:

Gender:

Personality(be very descriptive):

View on Capital:

Hair Color:

Hairstyle:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Height:

Weight:

Body Type:

background:

**FAMILY**

Immediate Family:

Relationship with Family:

Idiosyncrasies in Family (ex-death, abuse, etc.):

**REAPING**

Reaping Outfit:

Feelings at Reaping:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaction (if reaped):

Reason (if volunteered):

Token and how they got it:

Mentor:

Career?:

Goodbyes:

**PRE-GAMES**

Chariot Outfit:

Training strategy(detailed):

Training Score:

Allies?:

What type of Allies?:

How many Allies?:

What they showed the gamemakers?(detailed):

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

**DURING THE GAMES**

Strategy:

Main objective in the arena:

Alliances:

Romance:

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

Rate from 0 to 10 and be realistic. 0 being the worst, 10 being the best-

Stealth:

Intelligence:

Common sense:

Agility:

Stamina:

Grace:

Luck:

Charisma:

Swimming:

Plant Knowledge:

Building fire:

Finding shelter:

Building shelter:

Hearing:

Sight:

Strength:

Speed:

Strategy:

Leading:

Lying:

Running Long distance:

Running short distance:

Hand-to-hand combat:

Chance of Survival (scale from 1-10):

Dealing with...(explain what your tribute would think the best thing to do when...)-

Getting burned:

Becoming dehydrated:

Facing starvation:

Freezing to death:

Getting ready to drown:

Burning up:

Surrounded by careers:

An Infected wound:

Cornucopia strategy(detailed):

Bloodbath?:

Preferred thing to get from Cornucopia:

Arena strategy(Very detailed):

Arena ideas:

Arena outfit ideas:

**After the Games (If you survive)-**

Their reaction:

First thing they want to do:


	2. Tribute List

District 1

Artismis Retrena

Murtagh Lucker

District 2

Dean Austin

District 3

District 4

Conway Plunton

District 5

District 6

Connell Plimshure

District 7

District 8

District 9

District 10

District 11

Angelette Limeshowe

District 12

Shinji Akira

Adelette Thisel


	3. Characters I've made

Name: Dean Austin

District: 2

Age: 16

Gender: male

Personality(be very descriptive): He's a loud-mouthed, big-headed jock who thinks that he's the better than everyone around him.

View on Capital: He's fine with them. He finds the Hunger Games fun to watch.

Hair Color: Light brown

Hairstyle: short and slicked back

Eye Color: brown

Skin Color: tan

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 123 lbs.

Body Type: muscular

background: His parents had started training him when he was 9. Ever since then, training has been the only thing he's cared about besides his girlfriend who he met when he turned 14. When his sister was killed in the hunger games when he was 10, he's vowed to get revenge. He's trained hard and has gotten a lot tougher sonce he started and can beat all of his trainers.

**FAMILY**

Immediate Family: mom;age 36; short light brown hair, brown eyes

dad; age 35; short dark brown hair, blue eyes

Relationship with Family: He gets along with his parents pretty well. They encourage him to train and avenge his sister's death.

Idiosyncrasies in Family (ex-death, abuse, etc.):

Ember; sister; age 17; light brown hair, blue eyes; was kill by the District 10 tribute 6 years ago

**REAPING**

Reaping Outfit: A black muscle shirt, blue jeans, and black hiking boots

Feelings at Reaping: Not scared and anxious to volunteer

Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered

Reaction (if reaped):

Reason (if volunteered): He really wants to kill the people who killed his sister in the hunger games a few years ago.

Token and how they got it: a silver ring with an eagle on it that his dad gave him

Mentor: Junior Salve

Career?: Yes

Goodbyes: His mom, dad, and girlfriend; Elizabeth Jackson

**PRE-GAMES**

Chariot Outfit: A light gray button down shirt and pants. His face and hands are powdered gray.

Training strategy(detailed): He does his best to make all the other tributes scared of him. He shows off A LOT.

Training Score: 10

Allies?: Careers

What type of Allies?: Careers

How many Allies?: As many as he can get

What they showed the gamemakers?(detailed): He shows them how strong her is, his sword fighting skills, and his hand-to-hand combat.

Interview Outfit: He pitch black suit and tie.

Interview Angle: The jock and jerk

**DURING THE GAMES**

Strategy: Kill as many people as he can in the bloodbath then hunker down in the cornucopia.

Main objective in the arena: Survive until him and the careers are left then kill them

Alliances: The Careers

Romance: None

Weaknesses: bow and arrow, swimming, and he's slow

Strengths: Hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting, and he's strong

Rate from 0 to 10 and be realistic. 0 being the worst, 10 being the best-

Stealth: 3

Intelligence:5

Common sense:8

Agility:4

Stamina:8

Grace:7

Luck:6

Charisma:9

Swimming:1

Plant Knowledge:0

Building fire:2

Finding shelter:4

Building shelter:4

Hearing:5

Sight:6

Strength:10

Speed:6

Strategy:4

Leading:9

Lying:9

Running Long distance:4

Running short distance:5

Hand-to-hand combat:10

Chance of Survival (scale from 1-10):6

Dealing with...(explain what your tribute would think the best thing to do when...)-

Getting burned: stop drop and roll; or jump in some water if there's water nearby

Becoming dehydrated: kill another tribute and steal their water

Facing starvation: kill another tribute and steal their food

Freezing to death: take a jacket from another tribute

Getting ready to drown: try to swim as long as he can

Burning up: yell at people to help him

Surrounded by careers: He tries to take them down by himelf.

An Infected wound: try to ignore it

Cornucopia strategy(detailed): He attacks and kills as many people as he can

Bloodbath?: No

Preferred thing to get from Cornucopia: A sword.

Arena strategy(Very detailed): He teams up with the careers until the very end then he turns on the careers and attacks them

Arena ideas: A jungle with things that happen at specific times during the day

Arena outfit ideas: Camoflage outfits with district numbers on the shoulders

**After the Games (If you survive)-**

Their reaction: He roars with pleasure

First thing they want to do: He goes hope and tells his family that he's finally avenged his sisters death.


End file.
